You Changed Him
by MissRachel14
Summary: SEQUEL TO LAST KISS  "Don't you see now Miss Granger? You changed my son, you changed him for the better."


**A/N: Here it is. The Sequel To Last Kiss. I recommend reading Last Kiss first, or this will probably not make any sense...**

**You Changed Him**

**Sequel To Last Kiss**

"Ron, don't. I can't do this." Hermione backed away from him, her hands raised in front of her.

"Hermione, get over him. It's been two years!" Ron said, leaning closer to her.

"Get out Ronald."

"He never loved you anyway!"

"You don't know ANYTHING about what we shared!"

"You really fell for the liar, didn't you? Well guess what? HE'S DEAD."

"How-how dare you Ronald! Get out!" Hermione's eyes were filled with tears.

"Fine then, Granger. Have a nice life." Ron sneered, walking away.

He left the small shop, slamming the door behind him. Hermione slumped down on the front counter, her head in her arms, while she sobbed. This was the third time that week he had tried to kiss her. Every time she would get upset, and before he had let it go, he had said it was natural to be upset, but this time something had come over him.

Hermione slowly calmed down, and heard the bell over her little bookshop's door jingle. Grabbing a tissue, she turned to face the wall, as the customer went to the back of the shop, browsing bookshelves. Wiping her eyes, she turned to face the shop, to see the customer standing there, holding a book. What surprised her, was who was holding the book. It was Narcissa Malfoy. Pretending not to know who it was, Hermione took the book from her, and placed it in a bag, barely glancing at the title.

"That will be 6 sickles ma'am."

Narcissa rummaged around in her bag for a moment, pulling out a small coin purse. She took out the money, and handed it over the counter to Hermione. "I know you know who I am Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up from counting the coins, and stared into Narcissa's eyes. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Miss Granger, I also know what you did to my son."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, Miss Granger, I believe you do. Come to the Manor tomorrow for lunch. I have things to do today, we can chat tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes that is correct. I will see you then Miss Granger." Narcissa took her bag, and began to walk out the door. "Oh, and Miss Granger? You have a lovely bookshop."

"Thank you," Hermione began, but Narcissa was already gone.

The next morning, Hermione took great care in choosing her clothes, as she was going to Malfoy Manor. Finally deciding on a knee length cap-sleeved lavender sun dress, she slipped into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Soon she left the house, to work for a few hours before lunch.

Unlocking the bookshop, she walked inside, and flicked her wand to the over hanging lights, turning them on. She wandered around the store a bit, rearranging books, and dusting the shelves. A few customers came in during that time, and bought a few books. All too soon, it was time to close up early, to go to Malfoy Manor. Nervous was an understatement, as Hermione fiddled with the keys, to lock up her shop. Finally getting the key in the keyhole, she turned it once, and replaced the keys in her bag. Closing her eyes, she apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

As soon as she opened her eyes, the wrought iron gates swung open, and she walked in, beginning to follow the path to the Manor. The day was a cool one, cloudy, and looking like rain. It seemed to match her mood perfectly. Looking around as she made the long walk, she noticed beautiful gardens, and albino peacocks. _So this is the place Draco grew up,_ she thought to herself as she walked. All too soon, she made it to the front doors. Twisting her chain holding his ring around her finger, she grabbed the knocker before she could back down, and rapped it thrice against the door. Tucking the chain down the front of her dress, she nervously waited for the doors to open. And open, they did.

A small house elf stood there, "Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded. The elf ushered her in, and spoke once again. "Lady Malfoy is waiting out in the gardens for lunch. Misty will take you there." Hermione followed the elf, silently observing the Manor around her. It was simple, yet very elegant. They came to a set of double glass doors, leading out onto a marble deck. The elf bowed, as Hermione walked through the doors.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly to the elf, and made her way over to the table where Narcissa sat.

"Welcome Miss Granger."

"Your home is lovely, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh that is very kind of you. Please do have a seat." Hermione sat, and looked out onto a magnificent rose garden. Polite small talk ensued as they ate. Then the conversation took an expected turn."I asked you here on account of my late son."

Hermione nodded, taking a sip of tea from her teacup. Narcissa set down her cup, and continued. "You see, Miss Granger, you changed him."

"I don't understand."

"Ah, I feared you wouldn't. Let me show you." Narcissa stood up, and Hermione followed suit. Entering the Manor, Hermione followed Narcissa up a grand flight of stairs, with thick, deep red carpet. They walked down a corridor, adorned with beautiful paintings, and statues. Hermione was sure they were all originals, and they soon stopped at a door. Narcissa turned the handle, and entered. Nervous, Hermione followed after her. Entering a huge room, she saw a small sitting area around a fireplace, a king sized bed,a beautiful mahogany writing desk, and another door leading to a bathroom, all decorated in Slytherin colors. "You see Miss Granger, this was Draco's room."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she immediately wanted to leave. Backing up a step, Narcissa spoke again. "I know this is hard for you. But must stay, and let me explain to you what you did to my son. Come, sit."

Hermione walked over to the black couch, moved one of the emerald pillows over, and sat. Narcissa took a seat in the emerald armchair, and began her story. "Let me start at the beginning. When Draco received his Hogwarts letter with the news of him becoming Head Boy, we were very proud of him. What he neglected to mention, was that you were Head Girl. I didn't find out until he had left on the train, and I found the letter in the sitting room. At first I was worried, as Draco had seemed to take to heart my husband's view on blood status. I say my husband's views, because I have different views. I taught Draco my views, but when ever he was around his Father, he was a different man. He was more like Lucius. Don't get me wrong, I loved my husband, I just didn't love what he was doing." Hermione nodded, knowing Narcissa wasn't aware Draco had told her of the abuse. Knowing she would never have to endure it again, as Lucius died during the final battle, Hermione kept quiet.

"Now, before Draco went to Hogwarts for his last year, he was cold, and very silent most of the time. I don't blame him, as most of the Death Eaters were frequent guests at our home, and saying anything wrong wouldn't be, ah, good you could say. I sent Draco off, and wrote to him after a few weeks. He seemed the same, cold, and torn. Then in one letter, sometime in December, he seemed different. More, happy."

Hermione remembered that December well. It was the first time she noticed something had changed in him. The first few months had been hard, and full of yelling, but it had slowly dimmed, and she realized she had fallen for the Slytherin Prince.

"I didn't know what had changed him," Narcissa continued. "But I had my suspicions it was you, Miss Granger. I never told my husband, as he never really cared for your kind. I never let Draco know I realized what was going on, he thought I had no idea. When he came home for the Christmas Holidays, he was up here in his room most of the time. The Dark Lord was here at the time, and Draco stayed away as much as possible. Once he went back to school, I came up here to see what he had been doing for all those long hours. And I found this."

Narcissa stood up, and opened up a flat box on the writing desk. Bringing the box to Hermione, she set it on the couch. "Go ahead, look inside."

Slowly, Hermione reached in the box, and pulled out a stack of parchment. Staring at the first piece, she was shocked to see herself staring back. Looking through the stack, she saw many poses of herself, all drawn beautifully. "Did he...?"

"Yes Miss Granger, he drew all of these. Every last one. Every time there was a break at school, he would stay up here for hours on end, and I always found new ones. Every time." Tears filling her eyes, Hermione continued to look at the pictures. She judged there were around 25. Finally reaching the last one, the tears spilled over. It was a picture of her and Draco. He was hugging her from behind, his arms around her waist, as she looked up into his eyes, a big smile on her face. Reaching up, she wiped her tears away, and stared at the picture. "Now, I knew my suspicions had been correct, especially when I saw that last one. After that, I payed close attention to his letters, to what Severus said he was doing at school. I received many reports of him running around in the dead of night with you. Severus didn't tell my why, I figured it out on my own.

"Drac,o had changed, and I let him be. I never let on that I knew. I let you two stay together, I knew what young love felt like. Especially true love. Don't you see now Miss Granger? You changed my son, you changed him for the better."

Hermione stared up at Narcissa. A flash of lightning was seen, and thunder followed closely after. They both looked out one of the two long windows framing the bed, to see the rain begin. It immediately started pouring, and another flash of lightning was seen. Narcissa glanced up at the clock on the mantle, to see it was close to 6 pm. "It would be my pleasure if you would stay the night, this is no weather to be traveling."

Hesitating, Hermione finally nodded. "We'll go down to dinner, and then get you settled. Oh, and Miss Granger, you may keep those pictures." Eyes filling with tears once again, Hermione smiled, and stood up to follow Narcissa to the dining hall.

After three courses, and dessert, Narcissa spoke, "Miss Granger, you may stay in Draco's room if you would like."

"If you're sure,"

"Of course I'm sure. I have some things to finish tonight, and Misty will take you to his room. I will see you for breakfast at 8 sharp."

Hermione nodded, and stood up to follow Misty to her room. Entering the large room, Hermione immediately went to the box of pictures. "Miss Granger? Misty put a pair of pajamas in the bathroom, if that is all miss?"

"Yes, thank you Misty." The house-elf smiled, and with a click of her fingers, disappeared.

Hermione took out the pictures and went to the last one, the one of her and Draco. Staring at it, the memory of that moment came to her mind.

_Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book on Charms, that she had checked out from the library. Finishing the last page, she stood up and stretched. Looking at the clock above the fireplace, she realized how late it really was. Intent on going to bed, she picked up her book, and began making her way to her room. Someone grabbed her waist from behind, and she dropped her book, letting out a scream. A hand grabbed her face gently, and turned it to the side, capturing her lips in his. Breaking apart, he whispered, "Sorry for scaring you, love. I just couldn't resist." She looked up at him, smiling, "Don't let it happen again mister." They laughed together, as he held her._

Hermione smiled at the memory, tears in her eyes. Reluctantly putting the picture down, she entered the bathroom, and put on the silky silver pajamas that were resting on the granite counter-top. Climbing into the king-sized bed, she unlatched her necklace, and fingered the ring. Reaching into her cloak pocket, she pulled out the last letter he wrote to her, worn with the years, and read it just like she did every night. It was worn, and tearing at one corner, but she kept it with her always. She never left home without it. Every time she read it, she would pretend it was Draco reading it to her. She knew it was silly, but she did it anyway. After reading it, she set it on the bedside table, her necklace on top of it. Laying in bed that night, she thought about Narcissa Malfoy. Draco always spoke highly of his mother, and now she knew why. Narcissa was sweet, and nothing at all like Lucius.

Soon Hermione fell asleep, and began to dream.

_"Come on Hermione, let's go!" Draco said, standing in front of her. Hermione looked at him, a big smile on her face. He took her hand and they ran down a street in London. The sky darkened, and Hermione spoke._

_"Draco, what's happening?" He turned to look at her, and immediately his eyes went blank, and he fell forward, his hand leaving hers. "NO! DRACO!" Hermione fell to her knees, as Lucius stood behind him, holding a dagger in his hands. _

_"That's what you get for loving a Mudblood." He sneered, walking away._

_Hermione reached out for her Draco, and he began disappearing. "NO! Don't leave me, Please don't leave! Not again!" _

_A hand touched her shoulder, and she turned to see Ron and Harry. "Why him Granger? Why did you choose him over me?" Ron said a look of horror in his eyes. "You always knew it was him or us. Why him?"_

_Harry looked on sadly, and they walked away. "Have a nice life Granger." Ron's voice echoed over and over, and Hermione heard herself scream as she turned to Draco's body. It was almost gone now, barely shimmering in the dim light. Everything went dark, and Hermione was alone. Truly alone. _

_A tapping sound was heard, and she couldn't find it. "Draco, come back to me. Is that you? Draco?"_

Hermione woke with a start. It was the middle of the night, and she was covered in sweat. She had the dream almost every night. Shaking, she heard the tapping again. Untwisting the blankets from herself she looked at the window, and saw a snowy white owl. Hedwig. Standing up, she walked to the window, and opened it up, letting in Hedwig, and raindrops. The owl landed on the desk chair, dripping wet. On it's leg was a wet letter, and Hermione untied it quickly. Hedwig stayed right where she was, obviously waiting for a reply.

Opening the letter, Hermione saw handwriting she thought she'd never see again.

_Hermione,_

_Ron told me what happened at your shop today. I didn't realize you were still upset after all these years. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me, and for abandoning you. I tried coming by your flat today, but you weren't there. Where were you? I would like to talk to you, and maybe fix our friendship._

_Come to my house tomorrow for tea?_

_-Ginny _

_P.S. Ron says he's sorry._

Hermione reread the letter another time, and sat down at Draco's old writing desk. She couldn't believe it. After the war, after Ginny had found her by Draco's dead body,she yelled at her, calling her a traitor, and Hermione hadn't seen her since. Searching the drawers for a piece of parchment, and a quill, she found a picture of them together. He would kiss her cheek, and she would look up at him and smile, then look down, and the picture would repeat. Another tear fell from her eyes, but this time it from happiness. Happiness that she could remember the good times.

Finally finding what she was looking for, she dipped the quill in a bottle of emerald ink.

_Ginny,_

_I would love to have tea with you tomorrow. Does 10 am sound good?_

_-Hermione_

_P.S. Tell Ronald to have a nice life. _

Hermione sent the letter off with Hedwig, and took the picture of her and Draco to bed with her. Falling back asleep, Hermione finally slept without any nightmares, for the first time in two long years.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Remember to Review!**


End file.
